Nothing Goes Away Forever
by MissAnderson92
Summary: Its set in no particular season. The pairings are Leyton, Nayley, and Broolian. I thought of it one day when I was mad at someone and feeling depressed but then I realized I could make it into a proper story. So please read. xXx


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill**

**A/N: Yet another story but I thought I'd do about One Tree hill this time. Its set in no particular season. The pairings are Leyton, Nayley, and Broolian. I thought of it one day when I was mad at someone and feeling depressed but then I realized I could make it into a proper story. So please read. xXx**

**Hotel Room Horror**

_She looked quickly around the room; taking in the features. She hadn't expected this, it wasn't how it was supposed to be. A chill wind suddenly whipped in through the open balcony doors and she shivered slightly before walking to the balcony. Looking over the edge she realized something; she could jump! It could all be gone, the pain, the suffering, all of it...Gone. Making her decision she ran back into the room and hurried to the bathroom sink. Her eyes kept away from the mirror as she turned on the taps and held her hands underneath; it wasn't long before the crimson water was running down the drain. She rubbed them together needing all the red gone from her skin before she could face herself. She turned the taps off, toweled them dry and looked into the dreaded mirror. Shock; was all she felt as she took in her appearance in the full length mirror. Her skirt was torn up to just past her knees; her top was also ripped in several places, Crimson liquid covering her small frame. Her face showed pain, exhaustion and a trace of the fear she had felt. Why had this happened? Heading back into the dark lounge she spots him on the floor in the corner. She loved him why had he done this? Crouching down next to him she hoped for some relief, something that would make the pain and regret go away; there was nothing. She took his hand in hers and ran her thumb over his palm; they'd only been met a month ago. He said he was her brother and she trusted him. He booked them a hotel room to get away from Tree Hill; she had been stressed recently. She had thought it was a great idea until she realized that he wasn't really her brother and all he really wanted was sex. Once she'd figured that out she had tried to leave but he had been drinking and suddenly he was violent. "Come on get ya kit off babe!" He had screamed at her, forcing her down on the bed. She cried out loud pleading for someone to help but no one came. She'd managed to push him back and leapt for the door but he grabbed her; ripping her skirt. Her attention had flickered to her skirt for only a moment but she didn't see his hand until it collided with her face. She screamed louder than ever before but still no one came. The ringing of the phone had suddenly filled the room and he turned towards it. She took her chance and lunged towards the dinner trays from earlier that night and grabbed a knife. He turned, looked and lunged. She felt the knife cut his insides as it protruded through his skin. His face went pale as she rolled him of her before curling up into a little ball in the opposite corner of the room and crying._

Now she realized she wanted to jump. He had tried to take her innocence; she couldn't live with the memory of that. She stood up and wandered over to the balcony once again. She didn't hear the door open and close behind her as she stood close to the bars and whispered. "Its over. Its time. It's now or never" She lifted one leg over; straddling the bars.

"Don't do it" The voice came from behind her; it didn't startle her but the opposite happened. She felt relieved. She turned her head and there stood the man she truly loved. "I know what he tried to do to you but please get down off there. Everything is going to be okay" He stepped towards her, tears shone in his eyes.

"I can't" She replied and it was true; fear had her frozen to the spot.

"I'll help you" He whispered before wrapping his arms around her waist and gently prizing her from the bars. She turned and hugged him close, his suit now sparkled with blood and tears but he didn't seem to care. "I love you. He can't hurt you now". He kissed her head and carried her from the room.

Peyton shuddered at the flashback. Little did she know it wasn't over yet…

**A/N: Please read and review. Jessica xXx**


End file.
